Warmth on a Cold Winters Night
by Hazaliaaaaaaaa
Summary: Ron and Hermione are normal teens. Just a light, fluffy lemon that is written for those who love romance. Rated M, slightly OCC.


**Hello! In the world of fanfiction some of my favourite stories are those that are ultimately fluffy. When the drama that makes the actual books is taken away and I get to indulge in some happiness with my favourite characters. This was my aim here.**

**This is a re-upload by the way, I made some improvements and here we have it.**

**Ron and Hermione**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Now I know you're all convinced I'm J.K Rowling but sorry to let you down! All of these characters belong to her**

**Enjoy**

Knowing you should be doing something and actually doing it are two completely different things. For example I knew I should be focusing on this Defence Against the Dark Arts homework and I also knew I better get a wiggle on as I also had a Muggle studies report to start this evening as well. I knew I should be doing these but instead I was distracted by my boyfriend, who was looking delicious across the room. Illuminated by the roaring fire, Ron had never looked more handsome. The gangly boy I met on the train nearly seven years ago was still present in the shape of his nose and arch of his brow but now he was a man, with the broadest shoulders and the slimmest hips. His red hair was shining in the low light, and I imagined running my hands through the soft strands as he worked between my legs to bring me the most intense of pleasures…

Argh! Focus Hermione, for goodness sake! Determined I looked back to the words on my page, but they seemed like incomprehensible squiggly lines to my lust fuelled brain. Pretending to work I constantly glanced at Ron, who feeling my flickering gaze upon him had the hints of a smirk growing on his face. Finally he broke away from his conversation, looking my stare in an intense one of his own. We'd been together for nearly five years and in that time we'd become very good at reading one another's thoughts simply by glancing at each other. Right now, I was his deepest desire-his eyes were blazing.

Chuckling and excusing himself from the conversation with Harry he began making his way over to me. The movements of his muscles were so sensual to me. Standing behind me he placed his large hands on my shoulders, his thumbs on the back of my neck and began gentle rubbing motions. His massages always turned my bones into liquid. He leaned down to murmur in my ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive shell with every pass…

"I need you so much…"

"Oh Ron, please..." My words were a sigh as I stood, interlacing our fingers and pulling him towards the dormitory stairs. Homework forgotten. As we'd gotten older and partnered off there was a level of understanding formulated. Privacy was key and hard to find in Hogwarts and so there was a lot of respect. Especially when it came to Ron and Harry, Ron was constantly reminding me that the thought of Harry running his hands all over his sister's body made him want to punch Harry in the face. So we knew nobody would be barging in on us.

Ron followed dutifully up the stairs until we reached the highest room in Griffindor Tower and the room of some of the seventh year boys. Inside here also was a blazing fire, the snow was falling in white specks outside the window the sky pitch black the stars covered with heavy clouds. It had been freezing for the past couple of weeks, the drafts whipping through the castles vast corridors. Ron had been fussing, insisting I also wear his cloak between lessons so not to get cold. Of course, his spirits brightened and he immediately stopped worrying about anything at all when I reminded him of all the ways we _could _warm up.

"My love…" Ron sighed, almost in relief as he pulled me to him with his large hands wrapped around my hips. His fingers flexing gently and pushing into my skin. I immediately wrapped my chilly fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, raising onto my tiptoes and bringing my lips against his own. We kissed for a long time, relishing one another's taste as Ron's hands made passes up and down my sides, his thumbs brushing the edges of my breasts each and every time. Just as I was beginning to get cramp in my pointed toes, I felt Ron's knees bend as his hands splayed across my bottom as he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing my centre against his abs when the ache became too much. He pulled away panting, raising his neck to push his forehead against my own.

"I guessed your little toes were getting tired."

I giggled, because who wouldn't as he looked up at me through his lashes, his blue eyes twinkling. It'd been a problem ever since we'd started dating he was so tall and my toes would always get tired, especially when we entered 'long make-out' phase. Ron always found this very amusing.

I placed my finger against his lips:

"Shhh, now isn't the time to tease." I pouted in an attempt to be cute, Ron groaned kissing the tip of my finger and then placing his lips against mine ever so gently before speaking.

"You're right," he murmured "you've been taunting me all day…"

I cut him off "Ron, we made love at lunchtime in the third floor prefect's bathroom. So really, it's only been an afternoon of teasing…" He grinned slyly, it's true we hadn't been slow and gentle and although the love was there we'd effectively engaged in a fuck.

One that had me screaming his name three times.

"Oh my love, when are you going to realise? I will never, ever get enough of you." I moaned deeply as he pulled me back to his lips and begun walking to his bed. Resting me gently upon the mattress and rearing back up and away from my writhing body, wandering hands and pouted lips…

I was about to complain when Ron pulled off his shirt and I was again rendered speechless. I'd been seeing him shirtless since about fourth year and since then his fourteen year old body had matured into the eighteen year olds I saw today. (He liked to remind me that the same had happened to me whenever I teased him about his once bony physic. Even though he'd always been beautiful to me, of course.) His skin was porcelain, it embarrassed him but I loved his ivory tone. Light freckles dotted across his body and from his naval ran a trail of dark brown although slightly bronzed hair that I found delectable. I took all this in quickly as he was falling back to me, his pelvis pressing against my own in the cradle of my thighs.

My shirt had ridden up and as he braced himself with his right hand the left began unbuttoning it. His fingers trailing lightly along the same path, tickling the sensitive skin of my stomach. Pulling the shirt apart he briefly palmed my breast, still covered in my bra making direct eye contact and breathing heavily. It felt wonderful, his warm hand covering me. He quickly withdrew and sat onto his knees, and I followed facing him on the bed. Pulling off my shirt and unlatching my bra quickly. He dipped his head, taking my hardened nub into his mouth and sucking lightly making me moan throatily. His hand began to trail down, swirling briefly at my belly button before dropping beneath my trousers and trailing his fingers into my wetness.

"Ron" I gulped out his name, fisting a hand in his hair as the other rested upon his chest. He began teasing me until I could no longer take it, releasing over his fingers and collapsing against his strong body. I laid myself down and Ron took the opportunity to remove my trousers and the red thong I'd bought because he thought it would look good, before he pulled his own trousers and boxers off. He was stood fully erect and I licked my lips as he stood off the bed. Noticing my expression, obviously, Ron took himself into his own hand wiping the bead of pre-cum and pumping himself slowly a few times.

I watched entranced before I couldn't take it anymore, reaching out my arms that he willingly fell in to. Once again resting between my thighs he entered me slowly, and made love to me passionately. Hot and heavy, our breath panting into one another's mouth's between kisses. We kept eye contact and, as I reached my peak I chanted his name like it was holy.

"Ron, Ron, Ron…"

"I love you." He breathed as he spilled himself inside of me. This was a definite improvement from the condoms as we'd discovered a contraceptive spell that lasted three months. It felt good, knowing that there was literally nothing between us and that he could give me his seed that someday, would give us a baby…

"I love you too, so much" I sighed as he pulled out of me. I needed to stop myself from whining, immediately missing our intimate connection.

I'd been thinking a lot more about having children, marriage…moving in together once we left Hogwarts in a few months' time. I realised at that moment that I'd never bought the subject up and as Ron curled around me, his chest pressing against my back and his hand resting on my hip I figured now would be a good time. Pulling the covers over our naked intertwined bodies first, as I had an awful habit of always being cold. Even in circumstances such as this. Ron took my hand, twining our fingers realising I'd already begun to cool off and trying to warm me with his body heat.

"Ron?" I spoke quietly.

"Yes love?"

"Have you erm, well, you know thought about after we leave Hogwarts?" I don't know why getting the sentence out was so hard, this was Ron. The love of my life, my partner and best friend. I just felt awkward.

"Sometimes. I don't know, Hermione what do you mean?"

"I mean y'know, where we're going to live and stuff."

He chuckled quietly. "Oh, I see what you mean now. You mean how we're going to have a little cottage, with a roaring fire like this one? How I'm going to place a ring on your finger as soon as you allow me, so you become Mrs Weasley. So you become mine? What about how when we're a little older, when we've got past the stage of making love on every available surface in our home…" he chuckled "we're going to have a baby." His hand flattened against my stomach "And then another, then another… My word, I can't even begin to imagine how beautiful you'll be, how sexy. Rounded with my child…" I could feel him stirring behind me, but I'd gone silent. A tear trickling down my face.

"Sweetheart? My gosh did I say too much? Do you not want that? I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry…I…"

"Ron, there is nothing more I want that to be yours. To have your children, to wear your ring. To argue with you, enjoy Christmas' and Birthday's and days in the sun with our children. Holidays and sex…lot's and lot's of sex." I giggled as he sighed in relief. Checking to make sure I was ready and sliding into me from behind, making love to me with a passionate urgency that left me quaking.

-x-

**I know this wasn't one of those in depth, hard core lemons but I didn't want this to be about that alone. The relationship between Ron and Hermione has always been one of my favourites but in J.K's writing we don't get to see much of them as a couple, I definitely think that Ron has it in him to be **_**this **_**romantic. **

**Anyway, thankyou so much for reading. **

**And I'd love it if you could review…maybe…perhaps? **


End file.
